halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Confederacy of Former Covenant States
The , better known as just the Confederacy, is a power bloc of Covenant successor states, who have formed a mutually beneficial alliance for protection of their shared interests. The Confederacy is antagonistic, and is only interested in expanding their own sphere of influence, even if it means expanding their territory by force. History Members The Demiurge A core member, and founders of the Confederacy, the Demiurge is an empire that seeks to succeed from the Covenant. Formerly known as the Shadow Covenant, the Demiurge is a shadowy government, that acts through proxies, agents, and other parties. Focusing on domination through information warfare, the Demiurge can also leverage significant financial and economic power, resulting in a well equipped military. Jiralhanae Kingdoms A collection of kingdoms, fiefdoms, and mini-empires, the Jiralhanae Kindgoms is an unstable region, currently only held together by the will of Overlord Marius, and mutual interest. While there is a national military, there are many Tribes and Clans with their own military forces. At the moment, they are Confederacy members, and use it as an opportunity to expand their borders into human and Sangheili territories. Kig-Yar Union Once relatively neutral in their standing in the galaxy, the Kig-yar returned to trading, and piracy, like many of their ancestors. However, increasing pressure from the Sangheili Republic, and the growing influence of the Pirate Princes resulted in the downfall of the Union's democratic government, and the rise of Dekd Nok, Pirate King. The Kig-year have cemented alliances with the Hedgemony and Demourge, bringing them into the Confederacy. The Hegemony The Hedgemony itself is an alliance, made up of the disparate members of the Covenant Fringe. Forming an alliance in the post-war period, they've cemented their power and begun to expand aggressively. Their antagonism the the Sangheili, and disregard for human territory, made them perfect for the Confederacy. They have begun several long range expeditions, but their relatively isolation makes them distant allies. Covenant of Blood When Jul 'Mdama's Storm Covenant, and Deliverance's Covenant Remnant, we're both defeated, their survivors fled out into the dark, into unexplored territory. Those survivors, made up of the most pragmatic, and most desperate amongst the Covenant, struck an alliance with one another. While they were opposed to one another, their desperation lead to an alliance against their mutual enemies. This lead them to the Confederacy, and again brought the Covenant to the forefront of galactic politics. Tzxyzyl Hives Outcasts from the Yanme'e home world, the Tzxyzyl Hives have created a rapidly expanding empire out in the depths of space. While they have fought with parts of the Kig-Yar Union, and fellow Confederacy members the Empire of Koroku, they have been brought into the Republic by their benefactors in the Union. While not as aggressive as the other members of the Confederacy, their desire for expansion is driven by their desire for self-sufficiency and protection. They are currently lead by their High Queen. Empire of Koroku An extremely isolationist empire of Unggoy, the Empire of Koroku is vehemently opposed to almost everybody. The empire has a number of worlds to itself, and represents a very real threat. Initially supported by the Demiurge, the Empire has grown, and come into conflict with members of the Kig-Yar Union, and the Tzxyzyl Hives. However, the inclusion into the Confederacy was based on a monumental offering from the Demiurge. IF the Empire joined them, they could have Balaho, their ancestral home world. This of course, would require them to take it from the Sangheili by force. Thuria Ascendancy Long considered a myth by spacers and colonists, the Thuria Ascendancy are whispered of in hushed tones, raiding distant shipping routes, snatching up colonies without so much as a distress signal escaping. They only remain as a rumour, and are used to scare children. The truth is much more frightening. The Republic's Justiciars, and ONI, are both aware of the existence of the Thuria Ascendancy. The Thuria Ascendancy first appear in fragmentary records recovered from Covenant Archives, detailing a heretical movement that sought to use technology to augment themselves in mind and body. Though purged and cast out, they survived, and with the Schism they took their chance to regain strength. They strike without warning, without mercy, taking what they need and leaving. They leave little evidence in their wake, resulting in a lack of actionable intel. The Thuria Ascendancy use Covenant, Forerunner and Human technology, and when combined with a total lack of ethics, results in an incredible advancements in invasive cybernetics, genetic augmentation, and other technologies. The Ascendancy uses this technology without care, or concern, furthering their own agenda, known only to themselves. What is known, is that this technology allows them to convert prisoners into blood thirsty soldiers in a matter of days, using augmentive technology. New Colonial Alliance Representing a resurgent Insurrection, the New Colonial Alliance rose from the ashes of the Great War. Made up Insurrectionist militias, and ex-UNSC, the NCA was much more apt than their predecessors, and thanks to the UNSC defectors, they were well trained. The NCA initially had alliances with Covenant rebels, and the Syndicate, but heavy combat losses to the UNSC forced a reorganization. The Reorganized NCA fell under the sway of the Demiurge, who pulled them away from their traditional Syndicate ties and began to use them as a tool to destabilise the UNSC. The NCA is more advanced than ever, with weapons and equipment from the Confederacy, acting as their vanguard, whether they know it or not. Category:Covenant remnants